nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A.I.T.H.
An experimental super soldier force that was created at the start of the Era of the Admirals by the Pillar Ah-Rin Ferron. It served as the spearhead for troops landing on sky islands and it's members were equipped with customized armaments that allowed them to have superhuman performance matching that of even a Pillar for short bursts of time. : Faith was shown as an invincible fighting force to the public and served as a source of moral and public support for the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Force. So vital was the force's image that the unit was forced to conceal all deaths of any Faith members and instead report them as MIA. In reality, the group had an extremely high mortality rate along with the ADST forces that were to support them. Armaments *Faith Amplicators Small devices embedded into the weapons of Faith members, it allowed them to discharge short bursts of Pillar level powers at the cost of their soul. When a user's soul was "depleted" the user would lose all sense of self and usually became a body without purpose. *Vector Class Mobile Armor - Specially designed Mobile Armor Suits **Vector Mk. I - The first custom mobile armor developed for Faith Units, it provided a standard computer interface system and regenerative armor along with speed and strength enhancers. Leadership Noir members tasked with leadership and command of Faith. *Shinra Mendel - Chief Director of FAITH Project. *Losith Daedlas - Chief Researcher of FAITH Project. *Orm Danglar - Head of Disciplinary Squad. *Phillip Netna - Earl of Porren, Minister of Propaganda and Recruitment. Members *FAITH 10 - Hikari Niwa - The "Immortal", the first user of the Vector Mk. II. *FAITH 21 - Silvia Chasen - KIA during the Invasion of Delta Reach. *FAITH 26 - Judie Gust - KIA during Operation Marmot *FAITH 61 - Nico Thorn - KIA during the Invasion of Delta Reach. *FAITH 74 - Losith Zinster - KIA during the Invasion of Delta Reach. *FAITH 76 - Oakenny Bezil - KIA during Operation Marmot. *FAITH 85 - Jonah Seimenar - KIA during Operation Marmot. *FAITH 101 - Ugo Teach - KIA during the Invasion of Delta Reach. *FAITH 103 - Joylin Kerivich - Killed by her ADST regiment during the Battle of Dristich. *FAITH 104 - Lattice Aria - One of the mission controllers for Faith members. *FAITH 110 - [[]] - *FAITH 111 - [[]] - *FAITH 113 - [[]] - *FAITH 114 - Yuri Fizora - Originally a noblewoman, she always carries two Gunblades with automatic firing drives. *FAITH 115 - Alianah Eschbacher - Known for saving the PA-GMA-05 Agwileon and rewriting it's os during the Cocoon Drop. *FAITH 126 - Cynthia Noin - Known as the "Ghost of Luna," she uses a Vector Mk.I.V Berserker Custom mobile armor with custom green and purple decals. *FAITH 130 - Gauche Cambel - Ace of Faith, MIA on Bashir *FAITH 132 - [[]] - *FAITH 144 - ??? - A member of FAITH who is famous for capturing over 450 ECHO members in a single operation. *FAITH 157 - [[]] - *FAITH 211 - Ena Kuraki, Mission controller for Team Baldr Xross. *FAITH 243 - Eri Sadida - 2nd Ace of Faith, she earned this ranking on the sky island of Cocoon. *FAITH 299 - Abigale Harrison - Ref. Harrison Ford and Zombieland. *FAITH 312 - [[]] - *FAITH 323 - Calleriel Woelfel - Pilot of the PA-GMA-04 Freedom, she was the first to escape the Cocoon Drop. *FAITH 329 - Haydee Uveri - Specializes in anti-assassination measures and anti-terrorist operations. *FAITH 433 - [[]] - *FAITH 555 - [[]] - *FAITH 670 - Yuzu Taorea - 3rd Ace of Faith, she earned this ranking on the sky island of Thermopoly. *FAITH 543 - [[]] - *FAITH 854 - Lexine Kuri - 4th Ace of Faith, she earned this ranking on the sky island of Port Manteau. Operative Teams *Team Baldr Xross Unit Types *FAITH Soldier - Lead ADST regiments and participate in frontline combat. *FAITH Operative - Work alone or in groups with other operatives for complicated missions that require no ADST forces. *FAITH Controllers - Operatives or Soldiers unfit for combat due to staggering injuries, they debrief and provide a support role for the other two classes. Notes *Reference The Schiff from Blood+, some what Letter Bee, Halo, *Freedom And Independence To tHem. Category:Carnelia Category:Faction Category:Pillar Alliance Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Pillar Military Branch Category:Noir